¡¡TIPICOTANTAS VECES TIPICO!
by mikemasters
Summary: ES LO QUE HACE LEONARDO TIPICAMENTE UN SABADO POR LA NOCHE...


¡TIPICO…TANTAS VECES TIPICO!

**20:00HS p.m. Sábado por la noche  
**  
"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que no lo podrás tener", frases del amor...

"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos y gracias a ese artificio logramos sobrellevar el pasado", frases del pasado... Muy lindo... A ver este... Frases del matrimonio

"El problema del matrimonio es que se acaba todas las noches después de hacer el amor y que hay que volver a reconstruirlo todas las mañanas antes del desayuno"... Muy interesante... Gabriel García Marques es un gran escritor, voy a recomendarle este libro a Donny...- Leo se encuentra sentado muy cómodo en su habitación y sale de ahi... Mira su reloj

Son las 20 y 5minutos...- recorre el pasillo y puede oler el aroma a la comida que prepara Mike

¡Mmmm, que rico huele!- Camina y ve salir a Rafa de su cuarto disparado- ¡Hola, Rafa!- pero este no lo saluda- Hmmm, se ve que esta muy apurado...- Lo ve entrar al dojo de Splinter.  
Leo pasa por ahi y puede escuchar a su hermano hablando con su padre

¿Entonces puedo salir con Casey, padre?- Leo se queda en la puerta

Puedes ir, hijo, tienes mi permiso- El líder niega con la cabeza- Tu entrenamiento a sido excelente esta semana y tu comportamiento fue el mejor

"**Típico**"...- piensa el mayor- "Rafa siempre se esfuerza al máximo en el entrenamiento, cada 15 días"

Solo trata de volver temprano a casa...- Splinter le pide a su hijo

Si, padre...volveré temprano... Lo prometo- termina la conversación y Rafael sale del dojo. Se cruza con Leo

¿Vas a salir?- pregunta. El otro con cara de fastidio contesta

Si... El sensei me dio su consentimiento- Le da una arrogante sonrisa y se retira

Solo trata de no "Tomar tanto esta vez"- Le recrimina con los ojos semicerrados. Rafa se voltea- No quiero terminar rescatándote de un bar otra vez...

Descuida... Lo tendré en cuenta…- Rafa se despide con una sonrisa, sale vestido con su traje de vigilante nocturno

¡Mmmm**, típico**!.. Siempre promete lo mismo y hace exactamente lo contrario...- El líder se dirige al dojo y entra

¡Padre...!

Antes de que me digas algo Leonardo...- su padre levanta la mano- Tu hermano me ha prometido que volvería temprano a casa

Siempre promete lo mismo, padre...- Le habla con respeto

Pero esta vez se que lo cumplirá- el sensei se sienta en el suelo, Leonardo suspira- Hijo, por favor, avísame cuando este la cena...

Si, padre- Leo se retira- "**Típico**"... El sensei siempre termina accediendo a las salidas de Rafa- se lamenta- "¿Igual cual es el problema para el sensei?, Si al final, siempre termino siendo yo el que saca las papas del fuego"- Un poco fastidiado por lo que se viene, se dirige a la cocina

**21:45hs p.m.  
**  
¡Delicioso, Mike!- Donny termina su plato- Hasta ahora fue el mejor de esta semana.

¡Gracias, Don!- Mike agradece- Es **típico **en mi cocinar con buen sazón

Lo mismo digo, hijo mió. Tu comida siempre es exquisita, pero esta vez te has superado...- El sensei acerca su plato- ¿Me podrías servir mas lasaña, Miguel Ángel?

Con gusto maestro- El menor obedece y le sirve otra porción- ¿Alguien quiere más?

No... Gracias hermanito, estuvo delicioso- Leo mira su reloj- Con su permiso me retiro- hace una reverencia- Debo hacer una llamada, ¡Buen provecho!- los demás asienten

¡Gracias!-

**22:00hs p.m.  
**  
-¡Hola, April!

-¡Hola, Leo!

-Este perdón por molestarte a la hora de la cena, April, pero quisiera saber si de "casualidad" Casey fue con...

-Si... Leo**, típico**, ya me imagine que llamarías por eso...Casey me dijo que saldría con Rafa y me ha "Prometido" que no beberían esta noche

-"**Típico**"…Siempre promete lo mismo y no...

- Lo cumple... Pero descuida Leo, creo que esta vez, cumplirán con su palabra, tengo fe que esta noche, no saldrás al rescate de esos dos...

- Si... Supongo... Bueno... te dejare cenar April, perdón por la molestia

-No hay por que amigo

-¡Buenas noches, April!

-¡Buenas noches, Leo!- Corta la comunicación- "**Típico**", April igual que el maestro, tienen fe ciega a las promesas de esos dos... Igual que más da, si de todos modos soy yo el que sale al rescate... Mejor seguiré leyendo Gabriel García Marques...

**23:45hs p.m.  
**  
¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATA!... ¡MUERE CANALLAAAAA!

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL! ¡NO GRITES!... ¡Y BAJA EL VOLUMEN DE ESE JUEGO!

¡Donny no me molestes!- dice Mike muy concentrado- ¡Me vas a hacer perder!

¡Tu me haces perder la concentración a mi!- Donny se saca las antiparras- ¡Tus gritos y ese ruido infernal no me permiten trabajar en paz!- Mike aprieta como loco los controles del videojuego - ¡No puedo calibrar la cpu con tanto escándalo!

¡Pues vete a calibrar a tu taller, Dónatelo!- Leo va saliendo de su cuarto y escucha los gritos

"**Típico"**...Es la misma discusión de todos los sábados por la noche- piensa Leonardo cuando pasa por el salón

¡Y tu vete a jugar a tu cuarto, Miguel Ángel!

¡No, vete tu Dónatelo!

¡No vete tú!

¡NO TU!

¡NO TU!

¡NO TUUU!

¡NO TUUU!

¡SILENCIO!- Llega a poner orden- ¡Chicos, podrían parar ya con esta discusión!- Ambos se miran muy enojados- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Si tu Mike jugaras a los videos a tu cuarto como corresponde y tu Donny trabajaras mas seguro en tu taller, esta **típica **pelea de ustedes dos no se repetiría cada sábado por la noche

Pero, Leo- Mike pone pausa- Yo no tengo televisión en mi cuarto para poder jugar mis juegos- Mira a Donny- ¡Además yo llegue aquí primero!, Y si a Donny le molesta el ruido que yo hago, que se valla a trabajar a su cuarto

¿Y eso por que?- se defiende- Si yo siempre trabajo aquí, es la única parte de la guarida que posee una red eléctrica mas segura, y además, yo me instale aquí primero cuando nos mudamos , Mike, así que ¡TU! vete a jugar a tu cuarto

¡NOOO, TUUUU!.

¡TUUUU!

¡BASTA!- Se pone firme- Miguel... Apaga ese juego y ve a tu habitación y tu Dónatelo deja ese equipo y ve a tu taller... ¡Y se acabo la discusión!- Los dos se callan- Si no obedecen, los voy a castigar.- Leo les da una severa mirada a los dos y se retira. Los chicos lejos de obedecerlo, siguen con sus ocupaciones

¡MUERE CANALLAAAA!- Mike sigue con su juego

¡Mikeeee!- Murmura entre dientes Donny- ¡Callateeee!

¡Pues vete a tu...!- Pero al instante lo eliminan y pierde el juego. Mike mira la pantalla de "Game Over" y muy molesto, grita

¡NOOOOOOO, PERDIIIII, MALDITO HIJO DE P "^&?&?"&"", MIER ? !"? "!- el menor comienza a maldecir la pantalla

¡Jajajajajaja, lero lero, Miguelon !- Dónatelo se burla- Eso te pasa por...- Pero Donny por burlarse suelta la mecha y sin querer quema la pieza equivocada- ¡NOOOOO, MI TRABAJOOOO!- ahora es Mike quien se burla- ¡MALDICION ? ? ? !- El genio también comienza maldiciendo

¡Jajajajajajajajaja, lero lero, Dónatelo!- Leo los escucha desde la cocina

"**Típico**"- se lamenta- "Nunca hacen caso a mis advertencias"- Mira su reloj- "Esos dos tendrán entrenamiento extra esta semana"

**00:45hs p.m.  
**  
¡TUUUU, TUUUUUU, TUUUUU, TUUUUU!- Leo tiene su celular en la mano

¿Aun no contesta?- pregunta Splinter, Leonardo niega con la cabeza

No, llevo llamándolo desde hace 20 minutos y no contesta- responde

Pues sigue intentando- el sensei se lamenta- **"Típico",** tu hermano debió meterse en problemas- mira a Leo- si no contesta…

Lo iré a buscar…- contesta serio- descuide sensei… ya aparecerá

Que así sea…- y Splinter se retira. Leonardo insiste con el teléfono…

**01.35hs a.m**

**¡Dónatelo, Dónatelo!- **Leo golpea el cuarto de su hermano, el genio sale medio somnoliento

¿Qué… ahhhhh, quieres Leo?

Préstame tu rastreador- el genio se talla los ojos- lo necesito para…

Encontrar a Rafa…- le entrega el rastreador- "**Típico**", Rafa siempre pide para salir y se desaparece… para terminar…

En un "**Típico **Bar"- dicen los dos juntos- iré a buscarlo…

Suerte, Leo…- y el genio se vuelve para dormir

**02:00hs a.m.**

No hay señal…- Leo mira el rastreador- ni modo… tendré que salir afuera

¡MUEREEEEE, CANALLAAAAA!- Mike sigue con sus juegos

Mike…

¡TOMA MALDITO HIJO DE P%%&&&&&###!

¡MIGUEL ANGEL!- Leo se cruza de brazos- ¡No maldigas!

¡ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO!- pone pausa- ¡ESTE JUEGO ES RE DIFICIL!- dice molesto

¡No Grites!- lo silencia- ¡Vas a despertar al sensei y a Donny?, ¿Y no te he dicho ya que te vallas a la cama?

¡Leo, no olvides que es sábado!- habla bajito- ¡Hoy es noche de diversión!

Esta bien, pero no grites… o te vas a dormir igual…- lo amenaza

"**Típico"- **Mike se cruza de brazos- siempre me arruinas la diversión…- Leo se agarra la cabeza

¡Esta bien, juega!... pero sin escándalo…

¡Ok!- Leo se retira Y Mike sigue jugando

**02:25hs a.m.**

**¡**Por fin hay señal!- Leo corre por los techos- ¡NO, esta muy lejos!- se molesta. – Esta vez salieron de la ciudad- y el líder sale de la ciudad a "rescatar a su hermano"

**03:00hs a.m.**

**-¿**Casey, eres tu?- Leo atiende el celular

-Siiii… ¿Dónde estas Leo?- habla preocupado

-cerca del bar donde se encuentran- contesta lo obvio

-"**Típico"- **contesta Casey- Nunca hay manera de que nunca nos encuentres… ¿Verdad?- habla Casey con algo de molestia

-**"Típico", **Casey… siempre los voy a encontrar… Dónde esta Rafa?

-eso es lo que no se…- Contesta Casey, Leo se agarra la cabeza- tomamos unas cervezas y de repente, Rafa desapareció- dice preocupado- por eso te llamaba, para saber si tu lo podías encontrar

-**"Típico"… **siempre me llamas cuando mi hermano se sale de tu control, ¿No?- contesta enfadado Leo

-es lo **típico, **Leo, tu siempre lo tienes toooodo bajo control, por eso te llamo

-descuida… lo encontrare…- y corta la comunicación- Rafa no esta muy lejos de aquí

**03:38hs a.m**

¿Dónde estará Rafa?- sigue la señal – según el rastreador esta por aquí- mira hacia un basurero- ¡RAFAEL!- Leo se cruza de brazos, Rafa se tambalea de borracho. Su hermano rojo se agarra de las paredes- ¿Cuándo NO?- se le acerca- ¡SIEMPRE PIDES PARA SALIR, SIEMPRE PROMETES LO MISMO Y SIEMPRE TERMINAS CAYENDOTE DE BORRACHO!

¡pus, no me serrrrmonñies, Leooossssh!- se le acerca- ¡ADEMASSSHHH NO ESTOY BOSSSSLACHOOOO, SOLO TOME UNAS CERVECHITAS NADASS MASS!

¡Si como no!- Leo lo toma de los hombros y se lo lleva-¡ EN CUANTO REGRESEMOS A CASA VERAS LA DUCHA DE AGUA HELADA QUE TE VOY A DAR!- dice muy molesto

**¡TIPICO!-** sonrie Rafa- ¡SIEMPRESS TE MOLESSSTACH PERO SIEMPLE ME TERMINAG POR BUSCARME, LEOOSSSH!..- Rafa le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y lo abraza, Leo lo mira de costado- ¡POR ESHOOO TE QUIEROOOOO, LEOSSSS!

¡TIPICO!... SIEMPRE CUANDO ESTAS BORRACHO ME QUIERES, PERO CUANDO ESTAS "NORMAL" ME ODIAS- Rafael le sonrie

¡Pusss, no te enojes, Leito, te poneschss feo, cuamdo te enoyassss, jijijijiji!- Leo no le hace caso y se lo lleva

**04:25hs a.m**

Cuando llegan, Leo mete a su borracho hermano en la tina y le da una fría ducha con agua helada

¡PRRRRRRRR! ¡ESTA HELADAAAA, LEOSSSSSHHH!- Rafa se despierta un poco

¡Es lo que te mereces!- Lo mira molesto- ¡en cuanto reacciones un poco, te llevare a tu cuarto! ¡Y cuando estés crudo, ya veraz que castigo te vas a ligar!- pero Rafa no lo escucha, se quedo dormido en la tina, el líder da un bufido

"**Típico"- **se lamenta- siempre se duerme con mis palabras…- y lo saca de la tina y lo lleva a su cuarto

**05:00hs a.m.**

Después de secar a su hermano y acostarlo en su cama, Leonardo va hacia la cocina, después de la agitada noche.

Necesito un te…- dice muy cansado y en cuanto pasa por el salón ve a Mike quien se quedo dormido en el sillón. Suspira

"**Típico"- **sacude a Mike- siempre se queda dormido en el sillón- lo mueve pero Mike no se despierta- Mike… despierta…- pero el menor sigue durmiendo- ni modo…- dice rendido- que se quede ahí…- va a buscar una manta y lo tapa- "**Típicamente **no va a despertar"- pero Leo en vez de irse a su cuarto se acuesta al lado de Mike

"**Típico de mi"-** dice- siempre termino igual… me quejo… pero es **Típico **que termine siempre haciendo lo mismo…- y lentamente se va quedando dormido

"**Típico"**- dice Donny quien lo observa- ¿Si no lo hace el, quien más?- y medio dormido vuelve a su cuarto

FIN

BUENO, CREO QUE HOY SI QUE ME INSPIRE… ESTA VEZ QUIZE HACER ALGO DISTINTO Y ESPERO QUE ME HALLA SALIDO BIEN.

YA SABEN, SI QUIERE AGREDIRME O FELICITARME PUEDEN HACERLO, TODA OPINION ES BIEN RECIBIDA!

YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS PRONTO, BYE, BYE!


End file.
